The present invention relates generally to an adaptive information display apparatus, and more particularly to an adaptive information display apparatus which is capable of simultaneously displaying a plurality of kinds of display information on a display screen in an optimal display form.
Conventionally, there has been known an information display apparatus which is responsive to an information display instruction by a user to ensure particular areas in a coordinate domain defined on a display screen to display information in the form of graph, numerical values, text and so on. However, information displayed in such areas is typically independent of each other, and the sizes and positions of respective display areas are fixed. In addition, even if display capabilities are changed to provide a different resolution, a different number of colors, and so on, the sizes and positions of display areas remain fixed. It should be noted that some known information display apparatus employing a multi-window scheme can change the sizes and positions of display areas when instructed by the user.
As a conventional information display apparatus, Toshiba Review 1994, Vol. 1.49, No. 2, pp 116-117 discloses a field operation support system in a thermal power plant which displays information such as a systematic diagram, trend graphs and the like on a handy terminal unit.
Also, JP-A-63-296108 discloses, as a related technique, a method of displaying process data and operation guidance for a plant on a screen when a plant monitoring operation is performed.
Further, JP-A-1-263701 discloses, as another related technique, a method of changing a display format for plant monitoring information on an entire screen in response to a request from the user.